


Through the rabbit hole

by TiffanyF



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, rated "S" for silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said that Ianto doesn't know how to keep the Hub running perfectly. Even under the strangest of circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Jack woke up to an odd scuffling noise above him in the Hub. He blinked a couple of times and got up, snagging his trousers as he went. Jack hurried up the ladder and out into the main part of the Hub, pausing when he noticed Ianto standing by the coffee machine with a clipboard in his hands. There was a bunch of carrots next to him on the counter and he was glaring at the group in front of him.

"Ianto, what are these rabbits doing here?" Jack asked.

"They appeared this morning, Sir," Ianto replied. "I found them making quite the mess down in the archives so I brought them up here to get them into some sort of order."

"Okay, but why are they all in waistcoats?"

Ianto looked over at him. "Never let it be said I let ill-dressed rabbits into our Hub, Sir," he said.

Jack paused and thought for a moment before shrugging. He'd seen odder. "Is there coffee made, Ianto?" he finally asked.

"On your desk, Sir," Ianto said, turning back to the rabbits.


End file.
